1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to toy vehicles and, more specifically, to the animated movement of objects into, through and out of a vehicle by forward movement of the vehicle and proper operation of the vehicle doors.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Toy vehicles having objects contained therein are well known in the prior art. The prior art also discloses systems for moving objects into, within and out of the vehicle. However, these devices normally require motor operated conveyors and the like for object movement. Such devices are relatively complex, relatively expensive and require a relatively mature child for proper operation.